The Power of a Demi-God
by Sprinkles35
Summary: Cammie Morgan just wants to spend a relaxing summer at spy school, but she gets sidetracked when a black man chases her all the way from Virginia to New York. IN New York, Cammie finds some even more un-normal people than herself, and then she becomes the center of attention. Find out what happens in Cammie's life as she see the mystery un-fold and reveal it's answer.
1. Finding Out

**A NEW STORY! This one is my first crossover and it's with Gallagher Girls and Percy Jackson. I'm a Greek Mythology nut and a Percy Jackson nut soooooooo yeah. Story is basically about Cammie Morgan, the spy who was never meant to know. The spy who always wondered why bad luck was in her blood. But in battle, she's a leader.**

 **When she goes out to town around the summer, she gets chased by an unwelcome monster. Not really a monster though. It's Hades. Mad. Real mad. So she ends up at Camp Half-Blood and finds some unexpected people.**

 **CHAP 1!**

CPOV

I woke up with a bad headache. Those always happen on my bad luck days. I was careful not to wake my roommates, Tina, Eva, and Mick up as I tip-toed over to my closet. I chose a nice outfit to wear. I packed others in case I decided to stay longer.

I have no summer home, so I stay at spy school for the summer with a few other girls that have the same problem. I packed over twelve outfits, just in case I lose my way. I packed my electronics and books and pictures.

I was always prepared. I dressed into the acid-wash ripped skinny jeans and the purple crop top. I walked over to my bathroom and packed my toothbrush and paste. I put on black knee-high lace up combat boots. I made sure I had everything I needed before I walked outside my door and into the hall.

I walked past other dorms. Including the popular girl's dorm- Bex, Macey, and Liz. I was never invited to enter. But I wish I was. My drawstring bag was full and I walked outside into the fresh air. It usually helped my clear my mind and get rid of my headache, but it seemed to make it worse.

I was walking over to the town, a thing of black smoke is following me, and when I look closer at it, I see a black man, tough and with a sword, the sharp tip gleaming with smoke. I scream as I run, faster and faster. Until who knows how many miles a person could run in maybe a year.

I never turn behind my shoulder, but I can see the black smoke behind me, from the corner of my eye. When I'm still sprinting, I see the New York sign. I ran REALLY FAR!

I was chased and chased until I ran into a dark forest, hoping he wouldn't find me. I could see a fire in the distance and wondered if a family was camping here. I raced toward it but all I saw was a wooden doorway with lit torches. It was engraved with some language that I surprisingly knew.

It said Camp Half-Blood. I ran in it and saw a shine that looked like a force field as I passed it. The smoke passed it as well. I took a brief look around the place and saw a rock wall with lava, a dozen cabins with weird pillars and stone, a volleyball court, and an archery range. There was a dojo and an open door that showed people fighting with swords.

I was weirded out. But when the people saw me, coughing up blood and scratched up, they all raced over to me, but then they saw the smoke. A girl with dark brown hair in a high ponytail and curly wisps, wearing an orange shirt and dark black shorts yelled, "Hades!"

A weird looking half-man, half-horse thing came out. Another person was there, forming wine out of Dr. Pepper and raising it to his lips but turning back to Dr. Pepper as he sipped it.

There were half-man, half-goat things, standing behind the wine dude like body guards, but shaking and some fainting as they saw the smoke. People from the archery range pulled bows and arrows into a ready position, in unison. It's like they were one.

The smoke charged against me and I leaned back and ducked. Someone in the crowd tried throwing their water bottle at the smoke, who had turned into a man wearing black, missed and MADE ME SOAKED.

Suddenly a power so strong charged right into me. I yelled for a sword and an important looking guy pulled a ballpoint pin out of his pocket and uncapped it and through it at me. I almost rolled my eyes. Come on man! It's a pen!

But then the pen changed into a sword, quickly and I caught it. The black man smirked at me. "Now Cammie, I am so impressed that I chased you from Virginia to New York and you didn't pass out. But you only pull out a sword to me, unless you want a VERY PAINFUL DUEL."

I smirked right back at him and said. "And Mr. Scare the Crap out of a 19 year old girl, I'm impressed that you even wanna try to duel me."

I was still soaked completely and that strong power wouldn't go away. Some people closed their eyes and thought I would die right there. The boy who through me the pen, was still staring at me, as if he could see and feel my strong power.

Mr. Black (for short), pulled out a sword out of thin air and smiled. "I always love a challenge. Bring it dear. They grow up so fast!"

I rolled my eyes and everyone stared at me cautiously. They never knew what hit them. I still had the huge power from the water that was on me. I moved even more quick than I thought was humanly possible. I was cutting the dark figure this way and that, not even feeling his slices at me.

Over a half hour past. Then the dark figure gave up, surrendered. I finally took this as the moment to get water. I got curious and so did the boy who threw me the sword. I reached deep in my pocket to pull it out and give it to him. I didn't find it.

I looked to the boy in a guilty shock. He just smiled at me and pulled the pen out of his pocket and waved it at me. "I have it." He smiled and walked off with a half-man, half-goat dude and a beautiful girl with dirty blonde hair and cute warrior clothes with swords and a canteen hanging from her waist, loosely.

The guy with a horse body walked up to me (or should I say cantered?) "You are going to find out a lot of stuff about this place. First, we should meet you up with our cabin leaders." He told someone passing by to go do his task and guided me to a big structure that had the resemblance to a barn.

Once you walked in, it was magical. LITERALLY. I walked past a room with a girl and boy twisting their hands and a green fog swarming around them.

He sat me down at a long table. Minutes later people swarmed in, with cheese puffs and pepsi. The important guy who had thrown me the pen was there, with his two friends.

Everyone stared at my unusual outfit and bag. I turned towards my bag, still tightly closed and no rips or gashes in the fabric. I nervously shaked, scared of these people, with magic and weapons, anybody could kill me on the spot.

"Who are you people?!" I suddenly yelped when the boy with the pen-sword looked at me with curiousity.

He suddenly spoke up. "The real question is, who are you?" Everyone murmured their agreement and looked at each other.

The horse body spoke up. "My name is Chiron. The centaur. Now, your cousin, Percy, the one who threw you the sword, will tell you about this place, right Percy?"

Percy nodded and turned his focus toward me. "Well don't freak out or anything, but do you by chance know Ancient Greek?"

I shrugged my shoulders. He then found an idea. "How about I say something and you see if you can repeat it in Ancient Greek."

"Umm.. Before I start, I want to let you know, I can say 14 other languages." Percy nodded and he asked the girl next to him what he should say.

He turned back toward me and smiled. "I never see my father or mother."

I gasped, because he knew that I never saw my father, ever! Then I remembered I had to say it in Ancient Greek and I cleared my throat and said the words, easier than I said English. Everyone nodded their head.

Percy looked at me. "You know the Greek gods and goddesses, right?" He waited until I replied to continue. After nodding, he went on. "Well do you never see your mother or father?"

I nodded. "I never see my dad, ever." He nodded, remembering something.

"Well, what's your name?"

"Cammie, short for Cameron, Ann Morgan."

"Well, Cammie, do you know what they call the people who get born from a human and a god or goddess?"

I thought hard about Mr. Smith's lesson on Ancient Greece. I suddenly found the answer. "A demi-god…. Or a half-blood…." I said, remembering the sign at the entrance.

Percy nodded again. "Well, Cammie, don't get to excited," he said sarcastically. "But just like all the young fighters and learners here, you're a demi-god. Your father is a Greek god, since you know the Greek way and not the Roman."

"Well, anybody want to add another detail for this newbie?" Chiron asked. Several hands went up and gave interesting pieces of information.

He turned to a boy and asked him, "Is you're cabin full?" The boy nodded and said, "Every single bed, she won't have room."

He turned back over to the table. "Well the Hermes cabin is full, and the Zeus and Hera cabins are of course empty, I will have her room with Percy, and she can be showed how to fight and learn from one of the pros." He winked at Percy before patting some people on the back. As he walked out, he looked over his shoulder and said, "We'll be having a Capture the Flag tonight. Percy, help Cammie get some armor and things.

I was still awestruck and my mouth was hanging open. Percy and his to friends walked over to me. He held out his hands and said, "Hi, I'm Percy. This is Annabeth and Grover. I can introduce you to everybody at camp at dinner, but first we need to get you in a sword-fighting class…" He pondered on something before finding an idea.

"I can take you to my class around 2:00p.m. Let's go get you a sword." He guided me through the camp and into a large tent like room, wall's made of thick cloth and poles. He started letting me try on swords and telling me how they felt, and if they were a good weight.

I didn't find any good sword, so Percy decided to go somewhere to get one. He pulled me out of the tent and went to a room that was full of clanking and clinking. He knocked on the door and a man with dirt and grime in his hair opened it.

He introduced me to the camp leader. He then got to business and asked if he could make a good sword for tonight's Capture the Flag. The dirty boy nodded and said he'd have it ready by dinnertime and bring it then.

It was around 11:00a.m and Percy decided to bring me to his cabin. I was really nervous and my bag was heavy on my shoulders. He walked through the door and showed me the inside, with a beautiful saltwater fountain and Greek coins at the floor of it. There were bunk beds lined up on the side of the wall.

He showed her where she could sleep and she started putting her things in the chest next to her bed. I yawned and told him I would take a power nap. I pulled out my phone and was about to turn it on when Percy took it out of my hand.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Give it back!"

He shook his head. "Phones aren't allowed. If you use electronics, that's like texting a monster that you're here. And if Hades was as interested in you as he is in me… you're in trouble. I'll wake you up in time to get ready for lunch."

I nodded and almost instantly fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I dreamed a terrible dream that a pack of skeletons and other dark shadows were chasing me around the world, wouldn't let me sleep ever, and then my dream went black with danger and something to violent to witness.


	2. Rosie Peach

**Gosh! Today has been hectic! Yesterday, I went with my two best friends to Six Flags and had SO MUCH FUN. We rode all the rides! We also got big buckets of popcorn, chocolate shakes, dippin' dots, and so much more! I don't know which one is my favorite. It's either the Poltergeist or the Iron Rattler. Fiesta Texas is AWESOME.**

 **I don't know why, it's just that I want to tell you everything since you guys are so supportive and I just want to share what I've done. I'm thinking about making another story to work on, a Percy Jackson one. So if you guys have any ideas about what you want to see in that story, review your requests and I will try and put them into the story.**

CPOV

I was woken by Percy strong arms gently shaking me. "It's almost time for lunch. I thought you'd want some extra time to freshen up or something." Percy walked over to his bunk and sat down, he pulled out a book with an old cover and an Ancient Greek title, something about the Ancient Greece history.

I stretched and hopped out of bed. I reached for my bag but felt Percy's eyes suddenly shift toward me. I looked over at him and saw him close his book. "Can I ask you a question?" he suddenly asked.

I nodded. "Of course. Ask away."

"If you didn't know about how you were a demi-god and a warrior, where did you learn how to fight like that and beat HADES. I barely survived a puny monster Hades sent after me on my way here."

I cleared my throat and laughed nervously. "Well, you see, the explanation is simple. I'm a-a spy. I learn how to protect the people and fight evil."

He nodded and then went back to his book. I grabbed and bag and walked out the cabin, and into the bathroom. I went into a stall and opened my bag. It was a little hot, so I changed into short denim shorts with rips and fringes; a purple, high-low tank, that went high enough to see my belly, and a lace back, the front and back attached by chains; purple low-tops that I got yesterday. There was a little mirror in the stall so I pulled out my makeup pouch and put on some purple lipstick, mascara and eyeliner, blush and a dusty purple eye shadow.

I closed my bag and slung it over one shoulder. There was a girl who I was guessing was a daughter of Aphrodite because of how much makeup she was putting on. She looked up and saw my outfit and my makeup and squealed.

"You are SO Aphrodite material! Your outfit rocks! Let me show you to your-I mean my- cabin!" She squealed again. "My name is Rosie Peach. I'm the counselor for Aphrodite."

She held onto my wrist as she took me out of the bathroom and next to a big, glittery pink cabin. She walked into the room, still holding onto my wrist. Everyone in the room, stopped and looked up from the mirror, or magazines.

"Aphrodite kids, this new girl Cammie, is SUPER ADORBS. Just look at her outfit!" She pulled me into the center of the room and everyone raced over to me and gasped. They starting fiddling with my outfit commanding me to twirl around. When it was five minutes till lunch time, I walked back over to the Poseidon cabin, exhausted.

Percy was just closing his book when I walked in. "What took you so long?" He laughed at my tired face.

"Aphrodite kids and Rosie Peach. I'm SOOOO TIRED"

"Well it's time for lunch so let's get a move on. The food is delicious."

"Not as good as my school's food," I whispered quietly.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Nothing," I answered.

 **Sorry that it is such a short chapter compared to the first one. It's only about a fourth of the first chapter. It's my lunch time and I'm STARVING. I'm ready to go get something to eat. Here's something I forgot to tell you at the beginning of this chapter. I graduated middle school, so I practically a highschooler now!**


	3. Sword Fighter

**Another chapter train just pulled into the station! If you wanna read it, hop aboard!**

CPOV

I followed Percy down and saw hundreds of people in perfectly straight lines walking in step down to a pavilion without a roof. It was very large and had a dozen large polished picnic tables. I noticed two of them empty, and one of them used for satyrs and the wine guy and the centaur.

Percy sat us down and a pretty wood nymph put plates overloaded of pizza and barbecue and juicy grapes in front of Percy and me. She cocked her hip and Percy and smiled a perfect white smile, flipping her wavy brown hair over her shoulder. She set to glasses next to our plates. Cocking her hip once more, she walked over to the next table and served everyone else.

I looked at the empty glass. "What? Are we going to drink air?"

Percy looked over to me. I hadn't seen another waiter or waitress come toward him, yet his glass was full of a-a blue…. Coke of some sort. "Oh yeah. Talk to the glass. Say what drink you would like to have. Like me, you can make it any color you want."

I raised my eyebrow at him before turning to the glass and saying, "I want a chocolate shake, a pink chocolate shake." The glass was filled with gooey, pink liquid, whip cream with very small chunks of strawberry, and two strawberries on top.

I had my mouth hanging open. Percy tapped my shoulder. "Time to make a burnt offering to the gods. Get up and follow my lead. Put the best part of your plate into the pillar and saw something, a wish for a claim, something."

He got up and I followed him. He walked into the line of people. I stood behind him in the line, looking down at my plate. When it was Percy's turn in front of the pillar of smoke, he dropped down a vine of the juiciest grapes, the biggest slice of brisket, and a chicken leg. He murmered, "Father, Poseidon, a gift to you for all your guidance."

Once he finished, he looked at me and winked, walking back to the table, setting his plate down and started to eat. I walked up to the pillar and dropped in a nice big chicken wing, the best brisket and a vine of juicy grapes. "Olympians, father, whoever you are, claim me, I am capable of being a hero."

I walked back over to the table and sat down next to Percy. Just then Grover came over and sat down across from us. He looked from Percy to Annabeth to me. "Hey Percy, Cameron."

"Uh, it's Cammie," I corrected. I dug around my plate of food with my fork awkwardly. I was never much of a social person.

Grover nodded, blushing. "Sorry, the other satyrs and I were digging around a file full of your information and it said your name was- "

"Woah, woah, woah! Y'all have a file full of my life info?" I asked. When Grover nodded, nervously, I turned from a worried expression to a defensive expression. "My life is known of anybody's business!"

Grover ears were red. "Sorry, sorry. I'm just gonna, gonna go now." Grover tripped while getting out of his position sitting at the table.

I looked over at Percy. "My life and especially my information on my life is VERY classified!" I whisper-screamed. "Nobody except you need to know what I do! DO I make myself clear?"

Percy nodded, scared by the power coming off of me. "Well, this afternoon, at 2:00p.m, I have a sword-fighting class. You can join me. Speaking about sword-fighting, excuse me."

He walked over to a picnic table, getting a beautiful sword with diamonds incrusted into the handles. Percy twirled the sword and smiled. He walked over to our table and handed the sword to me. I smiled at him and hugged him close.

APOV

I sat down at the Athena table, next to Richard Brown. Rich, as everyone calls him, was a genius. He might not be good at the battlefield, but in a lab of some sort, he was the commander.

I looked over at Percy's table and saw him smile and tell her how to get something to drink. I saw the wood nymph cock her hip at Percy, and I thought to myself, _How could I, Annabeth Chase, have the hottest, bravest, strongest, most awesome warrior at this camp and keep him? Of course all the girls are gonna go for him. But what troubled me the most was that Cammie girl. It seemed the Percy was going for her, right in front of me. I saw him wink at her after he did his offering, and I see them hugging each other right now. I knew I wouldn't have a boyfriend for long. Percy never even considered getting me the most beautiful sword anyone has ever seen. UGH._

CPOV

Percy and I walked back over to the Poseidon cabin. "Okay we have 1 hour, 29 minutes, and 17.884923 seconds," I said. I plopped on my bed and pulled out a spy book, written by my mom.

Percy stared at me. I felt his eyes and looked up at him. "I have an internal clock, okay." I smiled at him before returning to my book. He smiled at me and pulled out that pen that turned into a sword earlier. "I don't want you to get spanked in sword-fighting practice, so do you want to play?"

I smirked before nodding. I grabbed my beautiful sword hanging next to my bed and followed Percy outside. We found a nice open area and we got into ready position. We charged and I let Percy make the first move. I ducked under his sword swing and swung my sword handle at Percy's chest. I laughed as I flipped over Percy, making his back turned away from. I swung, cutting Percy's arm. He frowned.

When we were done dueling, we were sweating. I walked back over to the cabin and put on deodorant and perfume. I had my sword in hand and started walking over to the arena. I saw Percy sitting in the back row. The girl who saw that it was Hades this morning looked like the instructor.

She only wore black. Black pants. Black shirt. Black everything. She barked out, "Okay everyone, if it's okay with Cammie, she'll be a demonstration."

I got up and tried dueling her but she was too quick. 20 minutes later I was bruised and battered. She looked at me with a reassuring smile. "It's okay Cammie. You aren't born perfect. You'll get there." She handed me a water bottle. With her own she dumped it on top of her. "My name's Clarisse, head of the Ares cabin. Percy and I aren't the best of….acquaintances."

I dumped my own water bottle on top of me and that same surge of power came over me. I looked over at Percy and saw that he wasn't even paying attention in the back. I turned toward Clarisse and smiled.

"Okay guys," she yelled. "This is one of the hardest moves in the book… Ooops, sorry. It's to ILLEGAL to be in the book." Clarisse demonstrated it on the air and then decided to try me. The power was still in me. We fought and I easily blocked her move and tried the technique myself. Clarisse's sword flew across the room and landed close to Percy. Percy cam out of lala land, twirled Clarisse's sword, did like a sword spiral throw or something and Clarisse caught the sword. "Thanks, Jackson."

She turned toward me and smiled. "That was awesome! Show me again!"

I nodded, even though the power was drained out of me. She did her move and I tried to react, but she seemed way to fast. I ended up bruised and battered. Someone in the audience piped up, "Beginner's luck?"

Clarisse suddenly had a weird expression. "The same thing happened at Percy's first sword-fighting lesson back in the day with Luke, well before Percy killed Luke." Clarisse whispered this in the softest tone. "Okay guys, that's enough for today.

A lump formed in my throat. "Percy killed someone." I walked back to the cabins, about to faint.

 **The Another Chapter train has pulled out of the station and the review, follow, and favorite train pulled into the station. Choo! Choo!**

 **;) ;)**


End file.
